I Will Wait One Week
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: "Are you mentally retarded?" I hear him exclaim from behind me. I spin around on the sofa to look at him, scratching my itchy testicles. "Huh?" GrimmIchi REVIEW


_I like sex on the beach~ Come on move ya body! Sex on the beach~ REVIEW! _

"I like you." He says quickly.

"Dont pull that brotherly love shite on me, Ichigo. I might barf all over you." I reply nonchalantly from the sofa.

It's after the war, obviously. Yeah it was pretty badass, but nothing Ichigo couldn't handle. Sure, us Espada are still treated like the scum of the earth but I saved the lives of a few squealing Shinigami so they let me live in Seireitei. Oh yeah. I'm livin' it up. Come on down to pussy town. Who cares about scenery or having really powerful neighbours to spar with every day? I like the brothels here. Oh actually having strong neighbours is important but the brothels are just SO good...

But anyway.

Ichigo lives with me. I was given a Captains apartment and it is way too big for just me so Ichigo freeloads offa me. I don't care; I don't pay for the place. Plus he can cook.

I think Ichigo got sick of all the sympathetic looks he would get off his friends back in the world of the living when they found out he fought in a war. But also I think he had a hard time adjusting to a normal life. He just showed up on my doorstep one evening and asked to stay for a night or two. I was to shit-faced to really reply but in the morning there was a plate full of bacon and eggs on the table so I didn't complain when he stayed.

"Are you mentally retarded?" I hear him exclaim, from the door way behind me. I spin around to look at him, scratching my itchy testicles.

"Huh?" I grunt.

"I like you! Maybe even love you!" He says loudly, wringing his hands franticly. "Don't you get it?"

Woah! What the hell? Where has this come from?

"Wait!" I say, trying to comprehend the situation and sitting up slightly. "You like-?"

"Guys. Yes. I've only ever liked them. It's not a big deal really and I never wanted to hide that from you. You'd find out sooner or later, so I decided to tell you today."

He breathes in a heavy breath. It's only then that I notice how worn he looks. Has this been a long time coming?

Well... Who would have guessed? The little carrot-top is a backdoor bandit!

I snort with laughter.

"Yeah, it's hilarious." Ichigo says coldly. "I don't blame you for making snide little jokes and being disgusted."

"Woah, wait a second! Disgusted is a very strong word-!" I say suddenly, abandoning my itchy ball and standing up.

"Which is why," He says loudly, overshadowing what I am trying to say. "I will never force you to like me."

So, what was the point in telling me? You want me to know that you want my cock up your arse but it can never be? Well that's just selfish, isn't it? Now I'm probably going to feel bad!

"I'm leaving." He says quietly. "I'm going to be a captain. I don't want to go back to Karakura, yet. My friends-" He swallows painfully. "My friends don't understand..."

There is a moment when I am not sure what to say. The kid always seems so sure of himself. When we argue or spar he always looks confident and able. But now he looks kind of pathetic.

"Sure. Do whatever you need to do to get back on your feet." He needs to get a grip and he isn't getting anywhere by staying with me.

He raises his chin slightly and smiles, sadly.

"It's just maybe... since we're friends... you could help me out? Do me a last favour?"

I don't recall us exactly being friends or certainly me ever doing even one favour for Ichigo. I look at the empty dishes in the sink; he always cooks for me. Maybe I could do something in return.

"Yeah, I guess. What is it?"

"Will you let me kiss you?"

My chin hits the floor and I gape at him.

_Couldn't you just have confessed and the buggered off? Why do you have to drag it out?_

I try to shout at him but I am paralysed; my feet, my hands, my lips won't move. He looks sort of anxious. After a few seconds pass and it is clear I am still too shocked to move he takes a step closer to me around the sofa. His eyes are scorching. Like liquid amber. I feel something hot and powerful lick at my insides. There's a definite lump in my throat.

_Woah, woah, woah..._ He is _much_ to close!

I never notice before, but Ichigo has a beauty spot on his left ear lobe. I am transfixed for a moment then I realize there is warm breath on my face and suddenly Ichigo is _there_...

His soft parted lips touch mine.

And that is all it is; a gentle brush of our mouths. So gentle and so unsatisfying... Not what I was expecting at all.

Then the warm breath is gone from my face and he is on the other side of the room, as if he thinks I might hit him.

He is smiling but his eyes don't smoulder anymore. They look dull and oddly watery.

"Now I can forget about you." He whispers.

Then he is gone.

I don't move for a long time.

I think my brain has just fallen out of my ass.

O&O&O&O&O&&O&OO&O

Three years later and somehow me and Ichigo are back to being 'just friends' or whatever we were before his first dramatic step out of the closet.

Don't get me wrong, the first few months were fucking weird, but we didn't see each other very much anyway. Ichigo is now Capitain of the 5th division and I am fresh outta the academy with 2 recommendations from teachers and a shit load of experience. I was supposed to do 6 years but I totally kicked soul reaper ass and the old man in charge let me skip ahead. Probably because I'm too cool for school! Hahah!

But no, seriously, I am.

Anyway, about a year ago, me and Ichigo ran into each other in a brothel in town. I ditched my girl and he ditched his – erm, boy? – and we bailed like bitches to some random bar and drank ourselves senseless. It was fucking brilliant. When we both woke up the next evening with monster hangovers it was like nothing had changed.

I'm sat on my trusted sofa again watching a TV the Ichigo smuggled for me from the living world. There's this show called Hannah Montana, just watching the little bitch prance about her polystyrene studio makes me mad. It gears me up for a good sparing with Zaraki.

But yeah I'm sat down watching, getting all riled up for a good fight when in walks Ichigo. Did I mention its 4:30 in the morning?

"Where the fuck you been, Itch?" I yell from the sofa, when the front door bangs shut. He doesn't live with me anymore but he comes over from time to time and we play video games. CoD is legendary! – _Anyway_, my spider senses tingle and I can smell pizza. I turn off the TV and go into the kitchen when Ichigo is dishing out great fat slabs of the stuff.

He has his back to me and I walk around the table where he is stood to get some plates. "Haven't seen you in a few days Itch, what you been up to?" I ask casually. I turn around with the plates and nearly drop them on the floor.

"Where the fuck did you get that black eye?" I ask in surprise. It's very rare that he stands still long enough so that I can land a decent hit on him, so Ichigo must have had his guard down around who ever gave him that little beauty. Its purple and blue and, _shit_, it's a _really_ good hit. It must be painful.

"It was an accident." He says in clipped tones.

I snort. _Yeah right._

Wordlessly, I open the fridge freezer and pull out an icepack. I set it down for him next to his plate. He munches on some pizza then picks up the icepack and leans back in his chair so it rests on his face. I hear his quiet sigh of satisfaction.

"The guys you to go out with all seem to have bad tempers." I say quietly a few minutes later.

"So? The sex is great." He replies, scratching his chin then reaching for more pizza.

I sigh in frustration. What the fuck is up with him? Maybe he hasn't forgotten about that kiss? Maybe he is still in love with me? Maybe he is being self-destructive in a desperate plea to get attention? Whatever has crawled up Ichigo's ass lately, it's starting to piss me off.

"I'm just saying be careful. Some of those guys seem a bit dangerous. Cant you just go to a brothel like you used to? Why do you have to get in a relationship to begin with? Because then you have to break up with them and then they get all pissy."

"Sex isn't enough." He replies easily.

"Well then, just keep the breakups clean? Let them down easy."

"That's impossible. As long as one side still holds feelings, the breakup can never be that clean and simple."

"Ah, I see." This topic is boring me now. Ichigo is definitely self-destructive.

Since we have nothing to hide from each other we have this kind of conversation a lot. Other than that nothing has changed between us.

Nothing except... The Dreams.

Or are they nightmares? Whatever they are they freak me out. Ichigo is always naked, displayed on his back, legs spread, cock throbbing, for my eyes to devour. But then there is someone else in the shadows. They come forwards and fuck Ichigo. Every night it is never with me; it's always some faceless guy. And every night a void in my chest grows bigger and bigger.

Shit.

But its fine. I'm probably just feeling really horny. Yeah, I know! I'll go to a brothel.

The women of Seireitei are superb, especially the virgins. I don't know what my sudden obsession with sex is. After the war there was no more Aizen, no more Gin and no more Ulquiorra. There was a lot of 'no more' for everyone. Although I am a part of the small minority of Espada in soul society I feel exceptionally alone. What I had grown used to in Las Noches was no more. I sometimes wish I could go back to that place I called 'home'. I sometimes wish the war hadn't ended like it did: with Ichigo wiping the floor with Aizen. I want to go back and Ichigo ruined that for me. Maybe that's why I treat him with disdain sometimes.

I want to go back to where I was most comfortable.

I want... comfort...

That's probably why I'm addicted to women and their tight, hot heats.

O&O&O&O&O&O&O

"Oi, Grimmjow!" Someone calls. I turn my head and blink owlishly at the table of shinigami all looking at me expectantly. They are from the academy and appear to be having a good time.

"What?" I slur. I felt like going to a bar and getting wasted by myself, so that's what I did.

"You know Ichigo Kurosaki, your close friends with him right?" One of the kids ask.

"Eh? Yeah. So?" I burp loudly and leer at a girl sitting with the group. She gives me a disgusted glare. I simply wink at her and laugh to myself.

"Then you must know that ...let me ask you... is he _gay_?" I stop laughing and straighten up.

"What do you mean? Where did you hear that?" I ask frowning.

"Well last night Kurumi-chan here," The academy kid gestures to the girl who glared at me before. "heard some people arguing in a flat near her and when she went round to tell them to shut up, she ran into ichigo. Turns out he and his lover were having a quarrel. And that lover was a guy!" The whole lot of them lean towards me slightly, eyes wide, as if they can't actually comprehend that homosexuality exists.

"Oh..." Is all I can say.

"Arnt you close friends with him-?" The kid presses.

"Why do you care anyway?" I growl at him. Everyone else at his table draws back slightly, looking nervous but he leans in even more, looking excited.

"Nothing I just made a bet with a friend. So hey, tell me? Ichigo's a fag right?"

"Ok, ok, you got me. Come here and I'll tell you. Its a secret, see..." I say cheerily, but my sword screams at me to cut him down. The kid puts his hands on the table, gets on his knees and leans as far forwards as he can, right into the range of my fist.

Perfect.

Well I end up banned from the bar but who gives a shit. The Sake tasted like piss anyway.

O&O&O&O&O&O&O

"Woah! That's scary! Neighbour's can hear everything, huh?" Ichigo says a few days later when I tell him about the kids in the bar. We are sat by the training grounds after a brutal spar. I should probably go to the 4th division and get my arm seen to.

"Don't you get what I just said?" I yell at him angrily, ignoring my arm. "Everyone's talking about you?"

"But it's the truth." He says calmly.

"Asshole!" I spit.

"Like I said before I don't intend to hide the truth." He is sat on the bench and he fiddles with the bandages that appear to be slipping off the hilt of his sword.

"But they think you're a joke!" I exclaim. Why won't he get mad? Doesn't he care?

"The younger ones might. But everyone else knows who I am and treat me with respect. The few stragglers will come around." He says, his demeanour is clam but he rips the bandages off the hilt viciously. Maybe he really does care? What's he playing at?

"But they are still laughing at you! Can't you be more discreet?"

"I'm glad you care about me but don't make such a deal out of it. They'll say that a fag's friend is a fag too." He sounds sort of bitter now.

"Don't say it like that." I say quietly.

"It's true." He says, suddenly calm again. I grit my teeth. I don't like this Ichigo that doesn't get mad. Is he playing some sort of complicated mind game with me?

"If I was afraid of people bitching about shit then I would've kicked you out and cut you off a long time ago. I don't care what other people think of me." I say in a huff, trying to fold my arms then remembering one of them is only held on by a slight bit of tendon.

"I don't care what people say either." He replies. "But you're a good friend. Thanks for not kicking me out." He mutters, suddenly shy. He looks slightly red. I swallow and look away, feeling a little bit retarded.

_I'm not a good friend at all. Not really._

I lied earlier when I said we were back to being just friends like we were before. There is something missing. When we both sit on the sofa I always measure the distance between our knees, making sure they never touch. When Ichigo is stood in the kitchen cutting vegetables, I wait till he is done before I go in to get a drink. When we spar, I always back away when he gets to close.

There is a void between us. Not a mental one, a _literal_ void; a gap of space that is always between our two bodies.

It's impossible that _nothing _has changed. We can never go back to the way we were.

But I...

"_That way I can forget about you."_

Is this Ichigo forgetting about me? Is he actually trying to push me away?

For the next few days I stay in bed, trying to figure out why my stomach aches at the thought of Ichigo leaving me forever.

O&O&O&O&O&O&O

We don't see each other for a few weeks due to Ichigo's busy schedule and my stomach bug. When we finally meet up, we decide a good piss up is in order. I still feel weird though, like someone has just ripped out all my inners, sewn me back up, patted me on the back and told me to be on my merry way. I feel kinda empty.

But 20 minutes with Ichigo and I feel fine again; the ache is gone. We get drunk and laugh at each other's tales.

"I bet Grimmjow is gay too, that's why he blew up on me about ichigo!" The bar is crowded and there's the general hum of conversation charging the air. But then those words cut through it like a knife. One or two people who heard them turn to look at me and see me sitting with Ichigo. Then they lean over to their friends and start to chatter like school kids.

_Fucking bastards..._ I clench the Sake glass in my hand and feel the porcelain crack and crumble in my grip.

"Hey assholes!"

It's Ichigo. He is uddenly on his feet and scowling darkly. A vein throbs in his temple. He looks mighty pissed off.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth? I'm gay and I'm in love with Grimmjow. But he's not gay. So right now, we're just friends."

Then he throws himself forwards at that same bratty kid from last time plunging his fist into the kid nose. A bar fight ensues. Fuck, I _love_ bar fights. I swing my fists and knock a few blocks off. _This feels so good!_ I sing.

I end up banned from another bar. But who cares, their service was terrible.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I ask when we are back at my house in the early hours of the morning. Ichigo doesn't say anything, he just stares at the turned off TV.

"_Ichigo_!" This whole thing is really wearing me down. I don't know what to do.

"It wasn't enough."He whispers. His eyes are wide but he isn't looking at me; his heart is somewhere far away. "That kiss wasn't enough. I couldn't forget about you."

Those last words are like a kick to the gut. Oh...wait. Didn't he just shout that to an entire bar of Shinigami? _Fuck_.

"Even now," He begins quietly. "whenever you touch me, my heart starts pounding really fast. Normal friends don't feel this way. There's only so much we can pretend. I can't go back to how we used to be. Not yet..." He looks up at me and his voice is unnaturally high pitched. His eyes are wide and -hell no!- are those _tears_?

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" I croak.

"I need something... _more_. So at least I have the happy memory to reflect on... then I can forget about you."

I know what he's asking for. Why won't he look at me and as properly? I feel anger swell up from my gut.

I launch forwards and throw him onto the sofa. I kneel over him, looking down at his shocked expression with a huge gush of satisfaction.

I grab the front of his shirt and drag his face to mine. Our teeth clash together loudly. I attack his mouth with my tongue, my lips, my teeth; biting, savouring and licking at him to death.

He just sits there shivering and gasping at I ravage his mouth. His wide eyes show he clearly thought this would never happen, _ever_.

That is one of Ichigo's faults. He always _assumes_ everything. Not once did he actually _ask me_ and wait for a valid response on my feelings. He always _assumes_ it's best if he just backs off. Well maybe I don't want him to go just yet. Maybe... I don't want him to go at all...

"Grimm..." He tries to say, but my lips and teeth are still on him, muffling his words and controlling his speech.

I pull back. "What do you want Ichigo?" I need to hear him say it.

Ichigo's hair is ruffled beyond recognition by my hand which I didn't even realize had worked its way into his hair. His eyes are big and smouldering and there's sweat on his face. His lips look pink and bruised and there's a delicate blush on his face.

I feel a sudden burst of arousal. I am thrown for a second by how much his face turns me on.

Then I lick my lips. Ichigo looks like he has been raped. Maybe that's a bad thing to say but I have a violent erection so I don't really care.

"What do you want?" I say gruffly, leaning closer to him. He looks up at me and something hard and solid that has been a part of me all my life suddenly turns to liquid and melts.

"I want you to fuck me." He whispers desperately. Oh my god, I've got blue balls. There is nothing quite as hot as a Ichigo _begging_ for me to give it to him.

When I make to lean in again, he meets me half way and finally I know it's _me_ that gets to shag Ichigo and not some faceless ponce.

He tugs at my Shinigami uniform and we get stuck by a knot for a moment but I rip the fabric and all is well. His hands are all over my chest, rubbing my nipples with his palm and circling my back to pull my on top of him again. Finally I am naked. He looks down at my cock which pulses and throbs even more under his intense gaze.

But then I notice he has far too many clothes on. I pull his shirt off his head and throw it away, then I make fast work on his jeans and boxers.

He's just as aroused as I am, maybe more so. There's hair around the base of his cock is as orange as the hair on his head. Funny. That thought turn me on even more.

"Grimmjow." He whines in my ear as I align our bodies and we grind together; cock to cock.

I kiss him furiously and slowly I work my way across his face and down past his collar bone and across his chest, capturing a brown nipple in my mouth. I roll it with my tongue and bite it. His hands thread into my hair and he rolls his head, eyes closed. He tugs at my scalp gently.

"Fuck." I murmur quietly. That _really_ turns me on.

I sink lower down his body until I come to his swollen phallus. I deliberately ignor it and kiss his pubic bone and inner thighs teasingly.

"Grimmjow." He tries to growl but his anger is barely non-existent. I work my way up his thighs and his the underside of his erection. "Mmm... Oh gods..." He hums delightedly. Then I dive down and lick at his entrance.

"Ohhh!" He wriggles and sighs and I push my tongue into him. "Oh Christ..."

Then I slide in a finger and he practically sucks in a second. "Uhhh." He moans sensually. He's rolling his neck in pleasure against the arm rest of the sofa. I add a third and I become concerned that his neck rolling might cause his head to fall off so I decide to get back to business. Especially since im painfully hard.

I grab his waist and flip him onto his stomach. He leans over the arm rest and his hands arm on the floor holding him up.

"Shit..." Is all I can say. His ass is displayed just for me and I feel my mouth water. I lick my lips again.

I align myself with his pink pucker and gently push against him.

"Uhh, comeone Grimm! Stop pussy footing!" Despite the situation I laugh to myself.

Always, despite anything, Ichigo makes me feel at ease. Suddenly I feel my throat clogg. My eyes sting.

Why now? Why now am I suddenly overcome with emotion?

Then I take him in one foul swoop.

We both gasp loudly. This is like no heat I have ever felt before. Its so impossibly tight, so... deep...

I swallow my groan as he wriggles against me, testing my girth.

"Move." He commands.

I pull back slowly the friction excruciating, then thrust into him quickly. He cries out and I hear him try to muffled it by biting his lip. I wish I could see his face right now. Shit just the thought of it makes me hot. I continue to slowly withdraw from him, then push in deeply.

"F-fuck." He gasps. He hasn't got enough room to spread his legs so it's really tight. I kick one of his legs so it hangs off the sofa and he can push off the floor with it, allowing me to fuck him harder. Ahh, so much better. My pace quickens; becoming more frantic.

I sigh, moaning lowly as Ichigo pushes himself back onto my cock.

But it isnt enough.

I hold onto his hips for everything im worth and pull completely out – then thrust back into him, right to the hilt.

"Ohh fuck, oh gods..." He gasps, trembling violently.

It's so tight and rough and fucking incredible. I groan at the feeling of his heat constrict around my cock. I feel my shoulders tense and my back begin to curve. I reach down to jerk him off but to my surprise his dick is already rubbing against the coarse fabric of the armrest. I feel my orgasm begin.

I grip the tip of his phallus between my thumb and forefinger pinching and rubbing him mercilessly.

"Ohh! Ohh!" His voice becomes more high pitches and he shivers uncontrollably beneath me.

Then he sucks in a heavy breath.

"You love my dick, don't you, you filthy bastard?" I growl into his ear, biting it.

He exhales in a cry that pushes me over the edge.

"_Ahhh_! Fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_!" He yells, pushing himself onto my cock, his head hanging between his arms.

The sheer violence of my orgasm really takes me by surprise. I grip his hips tightly, bruising his skin, and my whole body quakes and spasms with such intensity that I have never felt before.

"_Ichigo_." I choke out. My voice sounds strained and pleading.

I thrust my hips and ride it out, seeing stars and whiteness and golden light behind my eyelids.

I have never come so hard in my life and it takes an age for my body to stop buzzing.

I pull out slowly, watching my semen run out of his ass and down his thighs.

Shit.

We slump on the sofa at opposite ends sweating like pigs. Ichigo is still breathing heavily. We don't say anything. There is only peace and quiet.

I find my comfort in it. Real honest to god comfort thats stills my soul and heart and lays ancient aches and pains to rest.

I close my eyes and sigh them away.

But then I remember why we did this.

"_I need something... _more_. So at least I have the happy memory to reflect on... then I can forget about you."_

No...

"Don't forget about me." I whisper.

"Do you need time to think, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks quietly from the other end of the sofa. I don't open my eyes.

"Yeah, maybe a little while." I mutter.

"Well that shag will probably keep me sated for about a day but I'll give you a week or so to think things over." I ignore the stirring of my cock as Ichigo insinuates that he likes to fuck a lot.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Even if I try to be practical and really think about whether a relationship is what I want or not it's still totally useless.

I open my eyes and observe Ichigo. His legs are tucked under his chin and he is looking at me with a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes are still smouldering.

He has totally seen through me.

Shit.

I won't last a week.

Maybe a day at the most?

Then I'll come crawling back to him.

_AWWWWWWW! Grimmy-chan loves Ichi-chan! Isn't that nice? :D_

_What do you think? Lemme know :D_


End file.
